The Past of a Bird
by BlindingNight14
Summary: The Titans are Robin future, Young Justice was his past. He try's to forget the past but what happened when he and both teams and some... people are sent to a room to watch his past, preset (Titans), and future. There are song fic's in here, many-many gir
1. Characters

**Please read! The Names for the beginning will be on this page and their nicknames or what not. So you won't be puzzle. **

* * *

**Teen Titans**

Starfire- Koriand'r

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Raven- Rachel Roth

Robin- Dick Grayson

Speedy- Roy Harper

Kid Flash- Wally West

Jinx- Katherine Weathers

Bumblebee- Karen Beecher

Aqualad- Garth

**Young Justice**

Robin- Rob- Dick Grayson

Super boy- Conner Kent

Artemis- Artemis Crock

Red Arrow- Roy Harper

Kid Flash- Wally West

Miss Martian- M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse

Rocket- Raquel Ervin

Batgirl- Barbara Gordon

Kaldur'ahm- Kαλδυρ'αμ/ Kaldur'ahm

Zatanna- Zantanna Zatara

Justice League

* * *

**If you have anything to add for me please do so now.**


	2. How it Began

**Please review at the bottom. Send in hints or wants or what not.**

* * *

**Titan Tower**

**September 18th 2012, 4:43 Pm**

Robin stood by the huge window in the main room of the T-Tower. looking out towards the crystal blue waters with the sun just setting in the ocean seas not to far away in eye view. He turn to stare at his team. Raven sat on the floor in front of the kitchen reading, Starfire was baking, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. nothing out of normal in his eyes.

"Boyfriend Robin," Starfire called. "Will you try this wonderful snack I have made for all of our friends." she showed him a bowl of gray mush that seem to move.

"Hum... Sorry Star, but I'm not that hungry maybe later-" but he was cut off by a bright light that filled the room sucking the titans up as it despaired to other places in the world.

**M.T Justice**

**September 8th 2000, 4:43PM**

It was normal day. Artemis and Wally were fighting in the kitchen with Megan baking. Conner, Robin, Kaulder, and Black Canary were training. Rot, Zantana, and

Raguel were in the living room watching TV.

"ARTEMIS! WALLY! ROY! MEGAN! RAGUEL! ZEE!" A panicky bird screamed running in-between the area of the kitchen and living room. Wally and Roy jumped up and ran towards their little brother.

"Rob what's wrong?" Wally asked.

"We- training- flash of light- gone- I don't understand. YOU KNOW I HATE NOT UNDERSTANDING!" He shouted at them as the others came up to the trio.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Robbie." Raguel said. "Slow down, now what happened?"

Robin took a deep breath before looking at the ground. "Me, Conner, BC, and Kaulder were training and when we were just finishing up there a was a flash of bright light and they're gone just like-" there was a flash of light right as he was about to finish but the faint words of 'THAT!' echo though the cave.

** The Hall**

The light died down. Robin surveyed the room and his jaw dropped. it was the old team- from the past. and his team, with couch stretched out in front of the largest TV he had ever seen- bigger then the one in the Great Hall.

"Hello, guys!" A female voice declared before a curly black hair girl with blue eyes dropped down and waved at them. "I can't believe this is happening! Anyway, I'm BlindingNight14. But call me Night or Blinding."

"OKAY! Introductions then why you guys are here. I've never done something like this before. We'll start with the Young Justice." night said putting a finger to her bottom lip. She pointed to one of them.

The boy was six feet tall with dark skin and very short blonde hair and cold silver gray eyes that shined. Black tattoos like ells ran over his arms. " Aqualad AKA Kαλδυρ'αμ or Kaldur'ahm."

"Superboy- Conner Kent." The boy was slightly taller then the other with buzz cut black hair and bright sky blue eyes and wore an black shirt with superman S.

"KidFlash AKA Wally West." the boy winked at the titan girls. he had spiky fire red hair, forest green eyes. The titans eyed each other- that boy looked like their KidFlash. The only different was he looked older and his custom was different.

"Artemis AKA Artemis- Um forget your last name." this girl eyed them with passion. She had bright yellow blonde hair pulled in a bushy ponytail and dark gray eyes.

"Miss Martian AKA M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse." She had green skin, auburn shoulder hair and amber

"Red Arrow AKA Roy Harper." He had red hair and blue eyes. For some odd reason he reminded the Titans of someone.

"And last but not least. ROBIN! and not giving his name up. You'll fine out later." Robin had short tossed black hair, dark tan ton skin, and had a smirked on his face. He pouted when he heard that it'll be given up.

The titans stared at him. He was different from there Robin. This boy was very layback, happy, and giddy. The kid was almost jumping in his seat.

"Now the Titans."

"Cyborg AKA Victor Stone." As YJ size up they took his features in. Half robot-half men brown shaved head and brown eye.

"Raven AKA Rachel Roth." This girl screamed mysteries. She had short purple hair and violet eyes, gray skin with a gem on her forehead.

"Beast Boy AKA Garfield." The titans snicker at that. this boy was green like M'gann but darker with green eyes and hair.

"Starfire AKA Princess Koriand'r." this girl had bright orange ton skin with long fire color red hair and her eyes were completely green.

"And Robin." Robin scowled looking away. He had black hair standing up on edge like an eclectic shock with his mask on like always. He was only slightly taller then hos young counterpart.

The Young Justice just stared at this teen who use to be their Robin.

"What!" He snapped at them. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Wally said frowning at the older vision of Robin. He know the boy for his whole life and he could tell something. This boy was broken- he even looked the part, as if something was missing or he didn't understand something in his life.

"But, you guys aren't the only ones coming; later lots more people will show up. Okay first Young Justice Robin will be known as Rob for short. Okay now to inform you why your here. This." she waved around the huge room. It had many doors to the back and sides. "Is the Hall of Remind. Your here to watch the past- present (From which ever), and future of everyone's favorite bird. It's time you get to know the bird-boy. Guess I should leave so bye!" She waved and disappeared.

Rob walked up to his future self and stared at him. "Are you really me."

Robin stared down at the smaller per-teen. He in-ward groan seeing his wasn't even a foot taller. "Da, eu sunt tu, pui de pasăre." (**Yes, I am you, Baby Bird.)**

Rob blushed at his nick name that everyone give him but smiled up at Robin. Everyone turned to the TV when something began to play on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll update soon but I had this great idea for a story. I never could stick to one story but I always write on each one. Anyway go to my profile and go to the poll for this whole week it'll be up. Please vote! Thanks**


	4. SORRY

**I'm really sorry if you like this story but when I reread over five times I saw it's a mass! So if you do like this story don't worry I'm rewriting it so its better and not so fast. I'm really sorry!**

**Please if you have something to comment on for the story please review and tell me what to add to the story. Like add a new character or more/loss people or have other shows/comics come in like The Bat Clan or something. Review and tell me.**

**The name of the story will be... Oh I forget to mention!**

**YOU GET TO PICK THE NEW NAME.**

**Who ever writes the best name in their review will be used. So hurry!**


End file.
